modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Auxiliaries
Auxiliaries are special units that can be used to bolster your armies. Generally, all auxiliaries cost wealth, although for some units a secondary resource is required. Infantry auxiliaries are available in the Colonial, Imperial and Machine Eras, while the cavalry auxiliaries make their appearance during the Mercantile and Industrial Eras - as do the powerful "national guard units". There are special auxiliaries in 2 and 4 which are dependent on what sort of government you research. These are extremely powerful units. Generally, red governments have access to very powerful cavalry units, while green governments can expect their auxiliary infantry units to be upgraded to a Republican Guard line in 2 and 4 once they research the correct Attrition technologies at a tower. Republican guards are powerful units, but like the 2 cavalry opted out to select them, they are highly expensive. Colonial Era Auxiliaries * merchant cavalryman © (all except Italy; Austria; Turkey; Portugal; Netherlands) * renegade knight © (Italy; Sweden; Netherlands; Austria) * Tuareg rifleman © (Turkey; Bedouin) * Ethiopian jinete © (Portugal) (the following can be upgraded by European or American factions to either the Garde Écossaise upon reaching 2 with Liberalism researched. While these units share the same stats as a musketeer, they have no minimum range, and an attack, range and rate of fire similar to a grenadier guard) * Muslim ghazi (India; Turkey; Malaya; China; Bedouin) * Khmer crossbow (Vietnam; Siam; Myanmar) * Ronin bushi (Japan; Korea) * Landsknecht (Germany; Austria; Russia; Italy; France) * Chichimec javelineer (Netherlands; Spain, Aztec) Has stealth ability * Guarani clubman (Portugal, Maya; Inca) Has stealth ability * Privateer (Sweden; Italy; England; USA) Has stealth ability; enhanced crossing of seas and also collects resources from destroyed buildings. Mercantile Era auxiliaries Red: *Red Turbans (Turkey; India; Italy; Bedouin; Vietnam; Malaya) *Sich cossack (Russia; Germany; Austria) *Stuart exile (Siam; Myanmar; Spain; Netherlands; Sweden) *Hessian cavalry (France; England) *Mercenary elephant (China; Japan; Korea; Portugal) *Native horse (Inca; Peru; Maya; USA) Green: (see 1 infantry auxiliaries) Imperial Era auxiliaries * Afghan mercenary © (India; China; England) * Bajau mercenary © (Japan; Korea; Portugal; Siam; Malaya; Peru; Netherlands; Vietnam; Myanmar) * stradiot © (Austria; Italy; France) * Siberian cossack © (Russia; Germany; Sweden) * Circassian cavalry © (Spain; Turkey; Bedouin) * Apache lancer © (Mexico; Colombia; USA) (the following can be upgraded by European and American factions to the Republican Guard upon reaching 4 with Democracy researched. The Republican Guard has offensive stats unrivalled amongst most mainstream infantry, but its constitution still remains the same as a rifle infantryman) * Irish Brigade (Mexico; Colombia; Peru; Germany; India; France) * txappelgorris (Spain) * foreign chasseurs (Italy; Austria; Turkey; Siam) * Iban headhunter (Malaya; Netherlands; Portugal; Britain) * Hokkien rabble (Japan; Korea; Russia; China; Vietnam; Myanmar) * Navajo sniper (USA) Industrial era auxiliaries Red: *Repeating horse rifle (USA; Mexico) *Booi (Japan; Russia; Korea; China) *Terek Cossack (Turkey; Austria; Germany; Italy; India) *Confederados (Portugal; Peru; Maya) *Mercenary sowar (England; Netherlands; Myanmar; Malaya; Siam) *Balkan hussar (Italy; Austria; Sweden) *Algerian (France; Spain; Bedouin) Green: (see 3 infantry auxiliaries) Machine era auxiliaries * Tankette (all) * Chasseurs d'Afrique (Portugal; France; Germany; Italy; Bedouin) * Gurkhas (Myanmar; Britain; India; Malaya; Thailand) * Colonial Grenadiers (Netherlands; Japan; USA; Spain) * Balkan grenzer © Austria; Sweden * Uyghur cavalry © (China; Russia; Turkey) * Gauchos © (Peru; Colombia; Portugal) * Manchu rider © (Vietnam; Korea)?